Dream come true
by RecklessLove21
Summary: I knew one thing for sure, somehow for a moment I was Bella Swan. Would it happen again? I could only hope!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; I don't own anything belonging to the Twilight saga.

* * *

**Prologue:**

It's obvious to say that any girl and probably some boys who have read Twilight saga have fallen in love with the vampires or werewolves. It's no surprise to find that most of these people have had dreams were they are in these books. Weather they are a new character or one of the already existing characters. For me I always 'loved' Edward, so when I had my dream I would be his Bella.

It made sense to me. I was like her in a lot of ways. I was short about 5'4 with brown eyes and long dark brown hair. Even more so, on a major extant; my name was Isabella, a lot of people called me Bella. I was clumsy and pale I never really fit in, but I was never an outcast either. It was easy for me to picture myself in her shoes from the first day of getting off the plane to telling Edward that we're going to go tell Charlie about the wedding. The only difference is I think I would be happier about the wedding.

My life is beyond normal, there was nothing exciting about it but I was still happy I didn't strive for more. I was content with what I had. But at night before bed I would always wonder, what if I was Bella swan. I know that sounds crazy to none twilight lover, but to us we do that a lot. Some fans more than other, but still at a point we crave to be in the story.

Till this day I'm not sure quit how it happen, but I got my chance.


	2. Waking Up

_Stupid, stupid alarm clock go away, ugh._

I put the pillow over my head hoping to drown out the annoying sound of the clock beeping. After another second I realized it stop. Strange Mom is usually gone by now, even if she wasn't she wouldn't turn off the clock.

When I took the pillow off my head the first thing I noticed was that the walls were different, a light blue color instead of my normal white.

_What's going on here? _

The second thing I noticed was a beautiful boy smiling at me sitting in a rocking chair next to the window. I must be dreaming, he must have noticed my awe shocked looked as he started to speak to me "Bella love, what's wrong. You seem a little out of it this morning?"

_Bella? Oh. Darn I'm dreaming again_.

Yet again I am having another Twilight dream, only this isn't the Edward that I pictured, this boy was far more beautiful far more angelic then I ever could have imagined. Knowing there is a good chance I would wake up soon I took this opportunity. "Edward-" I said playing along "come here please." I patted the spot next to myself on my bed. When he came over and sat down he was looking at me with love in his eyes.

_God, Why can't he be real? Bella is one lucky girl._

If only this was real, I took my hands and placed them on his face. I was amazed at how cold he truly was. I brought my face to his as our lips met; I smiled thinking how perfect this is.

The kiss was gentle at first. Slowly ascending into a more passionate kiss, my heart started to speed up with anticipation. There was a thirst for more in my kiss, for I never felt anything like this. "Bella" he mumbled against my lips.

Not wanting it to end, I kept my lips to him "hmmm?" I kissed him again. "Not that I don't enjoy this, but what's gotten into you, normally you'd rush out for a 'human moment' before kissing me?" not knowing how to answer I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to kissing Edward Cullen, every girls fantasy.

"Bella please, we can't" he pulled away. "Why?" I asked. "You know why Bella" he said with a sigh.

Why is this Edward being so darn difficult? This is a dream darn it I should get away with whatever, like you know having my way with him.

"This is just a dream, Edward" I told him in a stern voice. "Nice try love, but you really need to get ready." he said smiling, "Ready for what?" why can't I just stay in bed in my dream.

I know that sounds lazy but come on anyone would stay in bed with Edward Cullen if given the chance. "Your going with Alice remember?" Not wanting my dream Edward to think I'm nuts I just said "Oh yeah, it must have slipped my mind." I said getting out of bed.

"I'll go for that human moment now" he laughed a sweet musical laugh. Seeing 'my' bag of toiletries I picked it up and started to walk towards the door, but then suddenly stopping.

Not sure when I'd wake from this dream I needed to have one more kiss. So I turned around and ran into Edwards arm and kissed him with as much passion as I could manage, when he noticed I needed to breath he started to kiss my jaw line, after I took a breath I put my lips back to his not wanting to be parted from them for long.

"Get ready Bella" he was breathing heavy. I smiled at the sight. I know it's my dream and I made it happen but still it's a good sight to see.

I turned and walked away heading towards the bathroom with a smile on my face.

As I was in the shower I decided to shave my legs, if I was going with Alice that meant shopping and I didn't want the dream me to have to try on skirts with out clean soft legs.

"DAMNIT" I yelled, seeing the water coming off my leg running red, I started to get dizzy. Before I could brace myself everything went black.

"BELLA!" huh, who's calling me. "BELLA TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I opened my eyes to find my best friend Kelly staring at me. "You just woke me up from the best dream ever, I'm going back to sleep." I rolled over.

"No you're not, you have to bring me in remember, plus there is that test in history we need to take!" darn she had a point. "Fine, give me five minutes." I yawned. She laughed in response. "I'll be down stairs"

As I got up thinking about that strange dream, as I was getting dressed I felt something on the back of my leg when I rubbed it with my hand I saw blood.

_Blood._

I looked at it in the full length mirror I kept in my room. It was a shaving cut just like the one I had gotten in the dream just before I woke up!

* * *

Review? :)


End file.
